


The Strange Demigod

by TheOneAndOnly66



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly66
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet a new demigod who causes the three of them to go on a crazy adventure.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Athena (Percy Jackson)/Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Poseidon (Percy Jackson) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters except my OC

THIRD PERSON POV

Percy and Annabeth were at Camp Half-Blood by Thalia's tree when they saw a kid running towards them with monsters behind him. Percy pulled out Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. But there weren't only a few monsters. There was an army of them.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said to Annabeth, "don't you think that that kid is getting kind of close?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" She asked him.

"Um the barrier around camp." Percy said. 

"With the size of the army of monsters behind him I'm guessing that he's a demigod." Annabeth replied.

"Ok that makes sense." Percy said. 

The kid, who looked to be around their age, sprinted through the barrier and skidded to a stop. One by one the monsters that were chasing him slammed into the barrier and disintegrated.

"Hey are you ok?" Annabeth asked concerned. 

"I guess." The kid answered. 

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Alex." The kid told them. 

"How old are you?" Annabeth asked. 

"Fourteen almost fifteen." Alex replied. 

"Come with us." Percy told him.

Alex followed Percy and Annabeth down the hill to the Big House. When they got there, they saw Chiron there waiting for them. 

"Percy, Annabeth who is this?" Chiron asked.

"This is Alex. He was being chased by an army of monsters but he got inside the barrier." Annabeth told him. 

"And the monsters?" Chiron asked.

"All of them hit the barrier and disintegrated." Percy said. 

"Has he been claimed yet?" Chiron asked. 

"Not ye..." as Annabeth was saying this above Alex's head appeared a trident and an owl. The symbols of Poseidon and Athena. 

"It appears he has been claimed," Chiron said, "By Poseidon and Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"Hold up Poseidon and Athena?" Percy asked, "I thought they hated each other."

"That's just what Zeus wants you to think." The heard from behind them. 

They turned around to see Mr. D coming up behind. 

"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked. 

"They've always been close friends and Zeus didn't like that so he started rumors to make everyone think that they hated each other." Mr. D said 

"I can believe that." Percy said. 

"Anyways you better send him to the Oracle."

"Why?" Chiron asked. 

"To prevent the start of World War Three" Mr. D said. 

"Hold up now. Zeus is about to start WW3?!" Percy asked.

"No your father is." Mr. D said.

"Why?" Percy asked. 

"Athena was kidnapped after Zeus found out about Alex a week ago.

"Why does my father think it was Zeus?" Percy asked. 

"You don't need to know any more except that Zeus wanted him killed but your father, Athena and most of the other Olympians didn't want him killed so he was sent here and you know the rest." Mr. D said. 

"Well it's settled then. Percy, Annabeth take Alex to Rachel's cave." Chiron said.

"Ok. Come on Alex follow us." Annabeth said as she and Percy left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

I followed Percy and Annabeth to a cave.

"This is where the Oracle lives." Annabeth told me. 

'Ok the Oracle lives in a cave, why not.' I thought.

"Go in she's waiting for you." Annabeth said. 

I walked into the cave and saw a girl sitting on a stool. As soon as I was inside green mist started to form around her and her eyes turned green. 

You must go to the kingdom of bone 

Overthrow the king from his throne

The son of Poseidon must go 

To rescue Wisdom from her foes 

A sacrifice Wisdoms daughter must make

Or into the Pit you all will fall.

After she said this the mist dissapeared and she fell silent once more as if nothing had happened. Creeped out I walked back out of the cave where Percy and Annabeth were waiting. 

"Did you get a prophecy?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yeah, no clue what it means though." I told her.

"What was it?" Annabeth asked me. 

I told them the prophecy and I noticed when I mentioned the Pit they both paled. 

"We should go to Chiron and ask what he thinks about the prophecy you were given." Annabeth said. 

With that we walked back to where Chiron was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift from me to you due to today (12/20) being my birthday. Enjoy.

Third person POV

When they got to Chiron Alex told him what the Oracle said.

"You three should rest before you go. You can leave tomorrow." Chiron said.

But what about what it means?" Annabeth asked. 

"We can figure it out in the morning." Chiron said.

"Fine." Annabeth reluctantly agreed. 

"Percy, take Alex to the Poseidon cabin that is where he shall stay." Chiron said. 

"Ok. Come on Alex, follow me." Percy said as he headed off towards the Poseidon cabin. 

Alex's POV

When I woke up the night morning I realized, it was my birthday day.

'Oh how fun,' I thought, ' I get to start a dangerous quest to prevent World War Three on my birthday.'

Percy was already awake and as soon as I was ready lead me to the Big House. On the way there Percy said,

"We need to get you a weapon and maybe a shield."

"Food first." I said. 

"Of course." Percy said. 

We got to the Big House to find Annabeth waiting for us. Three of the plates they used in the dining pavilion were at the table. When Percy sat down I heard his say blue blueberry pancakes. After he said that about ten pancakes appeared on his plate and he proceeded to drown them in syrup. I sat down and was about to say 'bacon and breakfast pizza,' when a big piece of chocolate cake with grey and sea green frosting appeared on my plate with a box wrapped in owl and trident wrapping paper along with an envelope beside it.

"I should have known that this would have happened." I groaned. 

"Wait is today your birthday?" Annabeth asked. 

I nodded. 

"Well happy big then!" She told me with a smile.

Percy tried to say the same thing but his mouth was full of pancakes so I couldn't hear what he said and resulted in him getting smacked in the head by Annabeth. 

"Open your gift it might help you on the quest." Annabeth said excited. 

I opened the box to find a silver watch and a book with a trident on it. 

"Woah that watch is made of Athenian Silver." Annabeth said in awe.

I opened the envelope to see a letter that read:

Alex,  
Your mother and I got you these presents when we discovered that you were destined to come to Camp Half-Blood. The watch is similar to Percy's as it is a shield. Tap the surface of it five times to activate it. The book if you flip to the very last page in it has the pictures of a trident and of an owl. Touch the trident and the book will turn into a trident at the base there will be the image of a book, press it and it will turn back into the book. Touch the owl and it will turn into an Athenian Silver sword on it there is an image if a book as well and it works the same as on the trident. It also can be any book you want it to be you just have to think of the title.

Your father,

Poseidon 

I put the watch on and tapped it five times and it turned into an Athenian Silver shield with the image of Medusa on it. 

"That's Athena's original shield!" Annabeth saidnun surprise while flinching a little because of the image of Medusa on it. 

I tried the book and sure enough it did what the letter said it would.

"Now that Alex has a weapon you can go ahead and start your quest." Chiron said.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Okay so Alex got a sword/trident and Athena's original shield. He is so lucky. What? No, I'm not jealous. 

"So what and where is this kingdom of bone?" Alex asked. We were in the camp van on the way into the city. Physically anyway, gods know where Percy's mind was.

"It sounds like it's the Underworld." I told him.

"How long will it take to dig there?" Alex asked.

"Oh great, another one." I muttered to myself. 

"Another what?" Alex asked. 

'Oh great he has good hearing.' I thought. "Nothing." I said, "anyways the entrance to the Underworld is in LA."

"Actually there's one in Central Park." Percy said, "you have to open it with music though." 

'Wow he was actually listening for once.' I thought. 

"So can either of you play an instrument?" Percy asked. 

Alex's POV 

"So can either of you play an instrument?" Percy asked. 

"I can." I said. 

"What instruments can you play?" Annabeth asked.

"I can play trumpet, recorder, a little piano, a little guitar, a little drums, xylophone..."I said.

"Ok we get it you can play a lot of instruments, but do you have any on you because we're here?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yeah let me get one out of my backpack. " I said. 

I put my backpack on the ground and pulled out my trumpet case.

"How did that fit in your bag when it's bigger than it the only ones that have bags that work like that are the hunters of Artemis." Annabeth asked surprised. 

"That's where I got it." I said. 

"When Zeus was trying t kill me the other gods made a plan to keep me from being killed by him. Artemis suggested that I stay with the hunters due to the fact that they hate males. That was a problem though. I wouldn't be able to because they would kill me on sight. So I Artemis gave me this bag that she had Hectate specially enchant to have anything in. It's empty unless I put something of mine in it. Then I was given the ability to turn invisible from Hectate and I followed the Hunters." I told her.

"Ok well anyways open the door to the Underworld." Annabeth said. 

I played a song on my trumpet and soon the doorway opened.

"Well," I said as we stood in the entrance, "let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV 

The Underworld was a dark and creepy place. It was like what a little kid would expect it to look like under their bed or in their closet in the middle of the night. While we were walking past a rock we suddenly got grabbed by a hand from the shadows. I grabbed my book, Percy grabbed his pen, and Annabeth grabbed her dagger. There in the shadows of the rock stood Hades, King of the Underworld, looking like a homeless person. 

"I need you help." He said.

"Wow Hades actually wants my help. That's a first." I said. 

"I should have just killed you when I had a chance." Hades said. 

"You tried but if I recall correctly my mother hit you in the head with her shield."

"Stop arguing you two." Annabeth said with annoyance in her voice. 

"Anyways why do you need our help?" Percy asked.

"I was torturing some souls and when I was going back to my castle I got attacked by my own guards. Tartarus has taken over the Underworld." Hades said, "He is also holding Athena there

"Well let's go kick Tartarus's butt." I said and started running towards Hades's castle in the distance.

"Wait Alex, slow down. Watch out the Stix is right..." That's all I heard Annabeth say as I tripped and fell into the River Stix.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV 

First we go to the Underworld and find Hades. Then Alex starts arguing with Hades. Then Hades tells us that Tartarus has taken over the Underworld. And then Alex goes running to Hades's castle and falls in the River Stix. Could this day get any worse? 

"ALEX!" I yelled. 

"Great. Not even here for thirty minutes and he's already fallen into the River Stix a new record." Hades muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean 'a new record'?" I asked Hades.

"Oh he always falls into one of the rivers here. Although this is the first time he's fallen into the River Stix."

Just then Alex seemingly got thrown from the river and landed on his back beside us.

"Note to self," Alex said dazed, "The goddesses of the Underworld rivers all know me."

"What do you mean all of them know you?" I asked.

"I may not have fallen into all of them." Alex told them. 

"And your still sane?" Percy asked in disbelief. 

"Yes." Alex said, "Anyways, come on let's get yeet Tartarus into himself."

"Don't go running off again." I told him.

Naturally, of course, he didn't listen to me and took of running again.

"Well Percy," I said, "Let's get after him before he falls into another river or gets himself killed."

With that, Percy and I started chasing after us. Behind us I heard Hades say, 

"I'd wish you luck but there isn't any down here."

Soon he dissapeared behind us and we came to a stop, almost running into Alex, in front of Hades's castle


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's POV 

Hades's castle looked darker than it did the last time I was here. Granted I wasn't paying attention to it due to the fact that I was running from the Furies because I had said they were harmless. I still think they are. I had a feeling Annabeth was going to say something about me running off so I quickly started going in. I headed off towards Hades's dungeons to see if anyone was down there. I turned around to tell Percy and Annabeth to hurry but they were gone.

Annabeth's POV 

Alex walked into Hades's castle and dissapeared. 

"Well great now we have to find him." I said. 

"Maybe Tartarus yoinked him to the throne room." Percy said. 

"That sounds like a good place to start."

We walked to the throne room and found Tartarus waiting for us along with an army of monsters and Athena trapped in a force field. 

"I see you finally have arrived." Tartarus said in an almost bored tone.

"Go back to Tartarus and give Hades's back the Underworld." Percy said. 

"Oh I will," Tartarus said, "but I'm bringing the two of you with me."

Percy and I started to get worried but then we heard pounding on the window above Tartarus's head. It sounded as if someone was trying to break through it.

"No need to worry about that." Tartarus said, "You'd need a battering ram to get through that window."

What he didn't notice was the cracks appearing in the window with each pound.

"Now," Tartarus said as he opend up a large hole beside him, "Time for you two to fall back in and never come out."

Just then the window shattered and Alex came flying through and landed on the ground. Through the window after him came the three Furies, Thanatos, Charon, Persephone, and Cerberus. 

"Oh goodie, more people to throw down." Tartarus said joyfully.

Alex got up off the ground and said, "Oh I don't think so."

As soon as he said that there was an all out battle around us.

"Fine I'll just take the two that I came for." Tartarus said. 

Then, quicker then the eye Tartarus disarmed Percy and I and was about to drag us into the hole to Tartarus behind him when...

Out of nowhere Alex came running and slammed into Tartarus and knocked him into the hole. Alex grabbed on to the edge but Tartarus was hanging on to his foot trying to use Alex to get out.

"Percy, Annabeth go, go rescue Athena" 

Alex said. I could tell he was barely hanging on.

"But..." I started to say. 

"Remember the prophecy. A sacrifice Wisdoms child must make. Or into the Pit you all will fall." Alex said.

"We don't know that's what it meant." I said trying to reason with him.

"It was. Now go, I'll see you when I get out." With that Alex let go of the ledge and fell taking Tartarus with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV 

The rest of our tone in the Underworld was uneventful. Percy rescued Athena while I was still staring at the pit that Alex had fallen into. My mother told me that he would be fine. I wasn't so sure. Hades came to his castle and told us Alex wasn't dead just in Tartarus.

A couple months have gone by and we still haven't heard anything from Alex. I was beginning to think that he was gone. That all changed when Chiron knocked on my cabin door.

"I have a mission for you and Percy." Chiron said.

"What is it I asked." I asked.

"A hole to Tartarus has mysteriously opened in central park." He told us. Percy had come with Chiron.

"Alex." I said with hope. 

"Yes." Chiron said, "Alex might be leaving Tartarus."

"Come on Percy, let's go." I said and proceeded to drag him with me. 

When we got to Central Park we found the hole just like Chiron told us. There was a noise like something was coming out of it. Percy and I drew our wepons incase a monster came out. Instead out came Alex looking like he'd gone through an army of monsters. 

"ALEX!" I yelled happy to see him.

He smiled and behind him the Pit was starting to close but what we didn't notice was the dracaena coming out behind him with a spear. 

He was starting to walk forward towards us but then the dracaena thrust her spear through his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV 

"Alex!" I cried seeing him get impaled through the back. 

Percy threw his sword at the dracaena and she disintegrated. Then we heard something that I thought we would never hear again.

Alex laughing. 

Behind us we heard something falling through a tree and we turned around just in time to see Alex fall out of a tree.

Percy's POV

After we got over the shock of Alex not being dead Annabeth marched over to him and said

"I thought thought were dead."

And then went and smacked him. Well, tried to anyway. Her hand went right through him.

"So wait you are dead." Annabeth said. 

"No I just phased through your hand." Alex said. 

"How?" Annabeth asked confused. 

"Annabeth doesn't know something wow what a shocker." Alex said teasing her. 

"But how did you though?" I asked. 

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm a god." Alex said.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's POV 

"If you're a god, not saying that you are, what are your domains?" Annabeth asked me. 

"I am the god of Heroes, Vague Answers, Not Paying Attention, Friends, Weapons, Food, Creativity, Reading, and Writing." I told her. 

"Prove it." Percy said. 

"Ok." I said. 

"Seriously?" Percy asked. 

"Yup. Hades is going to hate me even more than he currently does but, oh well."

"Why would Hades hate you even more unless... you're going to bring someone back from the dead aren't you?" Annabeth asked. 

"Not just someone. Multiple someones." I said.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Some people you know." I answered vaguely. 

With that I concentrated and three formerly dead people appeared.


End file.
